dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes
__NOEDITSECTION__ Heroes| Heroes}}/@}} Heroes| Heroes}}/@}}}} |/|unique}} |/|unique}} |/|unique}} |/|unique}} |/|unique}} In Dungeon Boss, everything is about Heroes. A party of up to four Heroes can run through Dungeons, collect treasures and fight Enemies in epic boss fights. The most skilled Heroes defend My Dungeon or spread out to raid other player's dungeons. A chosen Hero - the Champion - can be shared with friends to support their party in dungeons. Heroes are summoned by the Portal or unlocked with collected Hero Tokens ( ). Every Hero comes in different form and strength and can be separated by: * Element: |print=pretty}} * Family: * Class: (NOTE: Armored and Magical are not offically a class but listed here for convenience (quests)) * Attack Speed: * Gender: Male/Female (these are not shown anywhere in the game, but matter with a Trait such as ) This, combined with what Abilities and Traits each hero has, makes each of them unique. Every summoned Hero can be ascended twice with a collection of Evos, leveled up (max to the player's level) and gain more ★★★★☆☆ to improve stats and power. Epics unlock with Player Level 50. All Heroes There are: * * * * * in the game. Fire Heroes= }} See Fire for more details about that element. |-|Nature Heroes= }} See Nature for more details about that element. |-|Water Heroes= }} See Water for more details about that element. |-|Light Heroes= }} See Light for more details about that element. |-|Dark Heroes= }} See Dark for more details about that element. By Speed There are: * Fast Heroes * Normal Speed Heroes * Slow Heroes in the game. Fast Heroes= ( ) }} |-| Normal Speed Heroes= ( ) }} |-| Slow Heroes= ( ) }} Per Gender There are: * Male Heroes * Female Heroes in the game. Male Heroes= }} |-| Female Heroes= }} Skins and Costumes For several Heroes there are Skins available. A skin changes the appearance of the Hero and grants sometimes stats boosts during a featured Special Event. Although a skin changes the name and appearance of a Hero it's still the same Hero with the original traits and special attacks. A few skins, so called Ultimate Skins, add an additional Trait to the hero. Skins are sold by Loot Passes, sometimes are featured for a limited time in Heroic Portal Summons, or are rewarded for completing Event Quest. is available in the Aether Shop. Once you received a skin for a Hero you can select the skin in the character sheet. A striped pullover icon will open the skin selection menu where you can choose the new appearance of the Hero. The Hero Ascension Tokens page lists the portrait icons for all Heroes and their available Skins. There are }} |/}} Skins you can unlock for your heroes. }} Epics |/}} |/}} |/}} |/}} |/}} |/}} There are Heroes for whom you can unlock their Epic. See Epic Heroes for details. All Heroes= }} |-|Fire Heroes= }} See Fire for more details about that element. |-|Nature Heroes= }} See Nature for more details about that element. |-|Water Heroes= }} See Water for more details about that element. |-|Light Heroes= }} See Light for more details about that element. |-|Dark Heroes= }} See Dark for more details about that element. Read more * Have a look at the Master Evo Chart to learn all about the rarest and most wanted Evos. * The Classes Charts gives an excellent overview of the Elements and Classes * Hero Weaknesses aims at giving a broad overview of the combat features and synergies Notes The Old Heroes have been moved to another page. '' ''How to set up a team: http://forum.dungeonboss.com/discussion/809/how-to-set-up-a-team/p1 Category:Gameplay Category:Heroes